2 Year Anniversary
by BleedingPolaroid
Summary: Jay and Alex celebrate their 2 year anniversary.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of Degrassi.

A/N: This is my first Jay/Alex story so I hope you enjoy it. And this is a one shot deal, but there may be a sequel. Please Review.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alex hurry up already. He's going to be here any minute." Amy yelled as she laid down on her best friends bed.

"Okay; what do you think?" Alex asked stepping out of the bathroom in a knee length white halter dress and a strappy pair of heels."Well, if I was a lesbian I'd definatly take a shot at you." Amy said laughing.

"Very funny, now help me with my hair."

"God, why am I so nervous?" Alex asked looking at Amy in the mirror as she curled her hair.

"I don't know maybe you're just excited.""Maybe...That's him go answer the door.""Bossy much?""Just do it" "Okay, okay," Amy yelled as she walked out of Alex's room."Hello Jayson" She said when she opened the door to a very well dressed Jay."Don't call me Jayson. And what are you staring at?""Nothing, I mean I just don't think I've ever seen you without a hat on before."He smiled, "Where's Lex""Right here," she said stepping out from behind the door."Wow, Lexie you look amazing.""Thanks," she said blushing slightly."Okay you kids have fun, and do everything that I would do.""Bye Amy," Alex said glaring at her.

"So where are you taking me?" Alex asked after they had been driving for about twenty minutes.

"Well if I told you it would ruin the surprise; but I will tell you we're almost there." Jay said as he laced his fingers through hers.About ten minutes later they pulled into a parking lot and Jay cut the engine. "Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear softly.He lead her out of the car and through some woods until she could smell the sea and feel the sand beneath her feet."Okay, you can open them."Alex opened her eyes to see a table set with a candlelit dinner for two, and a path of red rose petals leading to a blanket with candles surrounding it."Jay, this is so beautiful." she said turning to look at him with tears in her eyes."Hey don't cry, you know that's my only real weakness." She smiled and hugged him tightly

"Come on lets eat before the food gets cold."

After their dinner they moved over to the blanket and started making out."Mhh...Jay, I love you."He stopped kissing her and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too Alex, I love you so much."She grabbed him and kissed him hard; while rolling them over so that she was on top of him. She started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing every inch of skin she uncovered. After taking off his shirt she unfastened his jeans and slipped them down his legs; leaving him in nothing but his boxers. She started kissing him again on the trail of light dirty blonde hairs on his lower abs.

"Lexie," he moaned tangling his fingers in her hair.

Alex pushed his boxers off while he pulled off her dress. She paused for a minute and kissed him softly on the lips before taking him into her mouth. After his orgasm ripped through him he pushed her onto her back and started ravishing her mouth with his while removing her panties. He pulled a condom out of his jeans pocket and ripped it open.

"Slow or fast?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Fast, now and fast." she answered her voice full of desire.

He gently slipped inside of her, and their bodies started moving in a rhythm together. With them every time was like their first. Even though they had made love hundreds if not thousands of times; every time was as good as the last if not better.

"Jay, oh god, Jay" Alex screamed as he pushed deeper inside of her with every thrust.

"Cum for me, baby" he whispered feeling himself starting to lose control.

"I am, oh god baby I am." she said with one final scream as he soaked the walls of the condom with his thick seed.

They laid there panting hard; trying to catch their breaths and regain their senses. Alex sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair and across his back.

"What?"

"Nothing, you'll laugh."

"Alex, I won't I promise."

"You're just so beautiful" she whispered touching his face as he smiled.

"I don't think I've ever been told that before."

She laughed "Good"

"Alex, I love you"

"I love you too baby," she whispered in his ear right before they fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
R/R, Please I'll be your bestest friend.( Is that even a word)  
-Heather


End file.
